battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Canted Ironsights
'''Canted Ironsights' are available for weapons with attachment rails that allow a close-range option when a long-range optic is already mounted. The user simply rotates the weapon 45° to make use of the accessory, with minimal change in handling and performance. Although some scopes provide enough standoff for the weapon's iron sights to be used, the scope itself may still obscure the user's view. Canted iron sights allow the user to recover view of the target area. Battlefield 4 Canted Ironsights are an accessory rail attachment featured in Battlefield 4, available for all primary weapons except light machine guns. The accessory uses an M16-style open ring and blade sight. It serves as a sort of counterpart to the Magnifier, offering close-range ironsights alongside the attached optic. While it offers a greater field of view than most scopes, the screen is more obfuscated overall than stock ironsights (with the attached optic to one side). The opposite effect occurs while using a red dot or holographic sight where the canted sights provide a slight zoom in comparison. This is quicker to switch to or from than the magnifier. As the same rail (and slot) for this attachment is used for lights and laser sights, the button is used to switch between the top-mounted optic and these iron sights, even while aiming. When using the canted iron sights, aiming speed and sensitivity are the same as when using regular iron sights. Most weapons mount the sight on the right side, while bolt-action Sniper Rifles mount it on the left. Gallery Battlefield_4_Canted_Iron_Sights_Screenshot_1.png|The canted iron sights being used on an M16A3 in the Battlefield 4: "Fishing in Baku" Gameplay Reveal Trailer. Battlefield_4_Canted_Iron_Sights_Screenshot_2.png|The canted iron sights being used on an AK5C in the Battlefield 4: "Angry Sea" E3 2013 Gameplay Trailer. cantediron.png|The canted iron sights mounted on a CZ-805 assault rifle during multiplayer gameplay. Battlefield Hardline The Canted Ironsight is an attachment an accessory rail attachment in Battlefield Hardline. It functions identically to its Battlefield 4 counterpart, but uses a different model (that of an Xti illuminated sight, like the M9's Improved Iron Sights) and cannot be equipped alongside a Red Dot Sight. A counterpart attachment, the Canted RDS, is also available. The Canted Ironsights' new model takes up less vertical space than the Battlefield 4 version, although the primary sight is still present on the right side of screen (left for bolt action sniper rifles), which makes slightly easier to track targets in front of the player. Compared to the Canted RDS, the Canted Ironsights do not provide any additional magnification and has a slightly more obstructed sight picture, but it provides slightly more horizontal vision for the player. Gallery cantedrdsm16.png|The Canted Iron Sight attached to the M16A3 ScreenshotWin32-0005.png|Aiming the Canted Iron Sight. Trivia Battlefield 4 *The Canted Ironsight model shares the same appearance as the SureFire RTS seen in Medal of Honor: Warfighter, as DICE had worked on it with Danger Close Games. Battlefield Hardline *The Canted Ironsight is modeled after the Xti Angle Mount Sight. *''Battlefield 4's'' SureFire RTS model is present in the gamefiles, but is unused in-game. Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline